


i took a drink in gangnam

by vividnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividnini/pseuds/vividnini
Summary: Just a basic Park Chanyeol, freshly graduated from high school hoping for any job he can hop into and found a certain human called Byun Baekhyun who is not so sure, well, a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty-ass story that I form into the shape of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. A little side peek of our favorite gay ship in EXO too. Comment down below for any further suggestions of stories that you would like me to write! Any are welcome <3 Enjoy reading!

 

 

The fire in Chanyeol's eyes aren't always that lit. Sometimes it dims when Chanyeol confessed his love to his crush but got turned down. Sometimes it lowers down to the ground when someone teased his ears. But Chanyeol aren't always that insecure over himself. But being 19 and jobless, the hope to pursue his study on music seems impossible when you basically just litters around your apartment with a shitty job in tow. Not that he is not grateful, nonetheless. He's just, well.... youth. 

Thanks both of his parents for his good looks, he is granted a job as a cashier, sometimes a barista when there isn't much people working over hours - and many girls came barging in to the cafe just to see his face and sigh dreamily in hope they'll get noticed by senpai. But sorry not sorry, Park Chanyeol is pretty much alive and gay. He remembers the day when he came out of the closet to his parents and his sister about it. Again, Chanyeol is grateful that his family is alright with it. He knows that some people aren't that lucky as him. But well, Chanyeol is a youth. And he will grumble and throw tantrums over how much he hates life and how much he wants to throw himself over a cliff. 

Chanyeol stares. There is just a couple in front of him, giggling and stealing pecks to each other that makes the frenzied feelings in Chanyeol's heart dies. Honestly, he just want someone who can keep up with his simple mind and cuddle their ways to death. He loves sleeping and kissing the love of his life, not that he ever dated someone who is worth the love of his life. Chanyeol is a man of his words. He swears to himself he'll never date someone who is below the rank of his ideal type. And it's really simple how he wants the love of his life to look like. Basically just a head shorter than him, have a blinding smile that can make a blind man blind even more, a cute laugh when Chanyeol makes a really humorless jokes, a jealous twat that'll defend his love to Chanyeol. And that can be anyone. Chanyeol doesn't ask much but God isn't listening to his petty wish and so he is never granted a lover. Maybe God is showing that he needs to work his ass more to get what he wanted. Again, Chanyeol isn't an achiever. He is a hit or miss guy. It's either he'll work really hard for something he really wants or he'll just get over with things. 

Chanyeol sighs. He is so simple. But why does anyone never sees that? Oh, maybe Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun his bestfriend and his companion throughout the years of being a rebellious teenager just like everyone else. Oh Sehun who never listens to his mindless rants during high school and is there when he get rejected by countless girls and boys. The one who never pat his back when he cries and the one who always laugh sadistically at him when he falls down. The Oh Sehun. 

Sehun is happy now with his new-found love in college, a certain doe-eyed boy named Luhan. And he is pretty much settles down for a marriage with the boy. Both of them are perfect with each other. And Sehun now a taken guy, is less sadistic than he will ever be. God knows what will happen to him when Luhan decides to break off with him. 

His co-worker who is busy mopping the floor eyed Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, if you only going to stare at them like a dumbass you better go home now and order some pepero for your broken lonely heart." Chanyeol half-glare at his co-worker and nods. "Yeah, I'll be off later. And no thanks, I don't like pepero." He continues ranting in his own world. 

Chanyeol's co-worker can only shook his head and continue mopping the never will be clean floor. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol decides to watch the television when he has nothing to do. He already handed down his assignments to his professor and now he literally have nothing to do. So watching the TV it is. He ends up watching Strong Woman Do Bong Soon and get caught up with the female-lead character and wow-ed when she breaks the guy fingers with her tiny hands. 

In the mid of watching, his phone vibrates. 

"Yeah?" He distractedly answered. 

 

"Dude, where are you? It's Thursday night. Come join us at the club!" Jongdae, a friend of him yells. Chanyeol sighs. Being a 19 year old, you should be wasting your youth with alcohol and good music but today, Chanyeol isn't feeling it. 

 

"Nah, I'm going to pass. I'm tired, just got back from work." Chanyeol declines. 

 

"What do you mean you are tired? You sound like an old man! Come on, dude. It's not like you always join us." That's true. Chanyeol always shrug off the invitation and ignores Jongdae while he still can. He'll be 20 in two weeks. He can be responsible later. 

He thinks. 

 

"Yeah, I guess I'll go. Wait me up at the front, though. Call you back." And he heard Jongdae 'YES!' before he hangs up. He stands and change into a better outfit. Better outfit means the sweater he currently wears and a leather jacket. Top off with a ripped jeans. Complete. He mess up his hair a bit and stares at himself at the mirror. "Perfect," he mutters. Grabbing off his wallet and his phone, he grab a taxi and go to the club that Jongdae mentioned. 

He arrives 20 minutes later, a waving Jongdae and his fiancee in front of the club. He hugs Minseok and fist-bump Jongdae before the three of them goes in. 

 

 

"A beer, please." He orders. Jongdae sends him a ridicule look, "Are you kidding me? It's on tab. Not a beer. Give him something stronger." He says to the bartender. Chanyeol scowls, "I have work tomorrow, Jongdae." Jongdae cackles, "Yeah, I know. Isn't it fun going to work completely hammered? Girls are going to swarm at you, dude." Chanyeol glowers at him even more, "And I'm fucking gay, Jongdae." Jongdae widens his eyes, "My bad, bro." 

The bar is on hype, there are live band playing and honestly this is where he should be. But he is not feeling it. 

"Should I dance?" He mumbles to himself. The bartender hands him his drink and his gulps in the alcohol. Nothing, still feels like a shitty day. 

"I totally should dance." He stands. Walking to the center of the bar, he grinds on people's asses and screams when the DJ drops the beat. Some even touch his dick and his ass when he's totally high and not giving a fuck to everyone. And suddenly, a hand slides in and stays at his waist. Chanyeol looks down just to get 50 years of his life knocks down like a domino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of this drabble! thank you for reading it! comment down if you like it ;>

 

 

Chanyeol looks down and he is not so sure whether he be seeing an angel or a human being. Can a human be so damn beautiful like him?

 

Chanyeol gapes for more than it can be an embarrassment for him. Well, he is Park Chanyeol. He can never be NOT humiliating. 

 

The beauty beneath him smiles bashfully, batting down his long lashes at him like a goddamn perfection he is. Chanyeol continues watching him, couldn't think of any words to say or to describe him. 

 

"I'm Baekhyun," The beauty spoke. Chanyeol gulp down his saliva, cracking his head to continue the conversation without he ended up looking like a retard. "I-I'm Ch-Chanyeol," Chanyeol stammers. Baekhyun giggles and tip-toe as close as he can be to Chanyeol's body, warm underneath the leather jacket he wore. Chanyeol put both of his hands at Baekhyun's shoulder, slow dancing eventhough the music they were playing loud shit bass EDM. But both of them don't care, enjoying each other presence sweat and all. 

 

 

 

 

Outside of the bar, both of them holding hands, not talking to each other. Baekhyun broke the calm ice before Chanyeol gets to speak, "I enjoyed... today." Baekhyun smiles. Chanyeol practically melts like puddle of goo. "Me too. Thank you." Chanyeol whispers so only Baekhyun can hear him. None of them move. None of them speaking anything to each other as they were telepath-ing with each other minds. Chanyeol doesn't say a word and Baekhyun blinks at the taller like he is seeing the whole universe in front of him. 

 

"Oh my god, just kiss already!" Someone, or rather Jongdae who is eyeing the both of them while standing against a pillar glares with an amused Minseok, taking a long drag of his cigar. "Be nice to Yeol, Jongdae. This is his first time loving someone for a very long time." Minseok gushes. Chanyeol darted his eyes around without doing eye contact with Baekhyun who is blushing hotly under the scarves that Chanyeol gave him earlier. 

"Is it really?" Baekhyun murmurs softly. Chanyeol almost didn't get what he's saying but because of their approximately close contact with each other, he manage to hear. "U-uh, y-yes." Chanyeol croaks out an answer. Baekhyun chuckle, staring at Chanyeol with a gleam of mischief and softness underneath the hooded gaze of his. Chanyeol's mind practically screams at him about how ethereal this human look. 

Without wasting any time, Baekhyun tiptoes again and peck a small kiss on Chanyeol's unknowingly pouted lips, catching the taller off-guard, blinking at the shorter in confusion. Baekhyun smiles at him, "If that's the case, this is my first loving someone for a very very long time too." At the BGM, Jongdae howls loudly with a giggling Minseok beside him, hitting Jongdae lightly because he has too much feels to contain inside. 

Chanyeol gapes, "A-are y-you? A-are you real-really? I-is it t-true?" Cue flabbergasted, dumb Chanyeol to the rescue. 

Baekhyun nods his head with enthusiasm and beam at the taller. Chanyeol spluttered, "Oh my lord, why is this happening to me? Why are you pitying me and decided to finally get me someone to stare until I die?" He mumbles. Baekhyun, who didn't expect the taller to say such uncanny things just giggle like a DAMN princess he is. Which Chanyeol also spoken his thoughts out loud. Yeah, I know. But hey, he got himself a beauty, you didn't. So don't judge him. 

And thus, the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. 

Not. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!!" A certain red-headed petite male screams his lungs out. How can he not? He is waiting for Chanyeol to finally GET THE FUCK OUT from the changing room so he can see the taller in white-cream suit for their weddings but the dick thinks that he can take two hours to prepare himself to Baekhyun. Not like he is the female of the relationship?! And it is only a suit?! Why is it so difficult?! Baekhyun started to think his life decisions. 

BEfore he start losing his mind, the curtain of Chanyeol's changing room finally re-open and there, stood a very 185 cm Adonis looking human who looks dashingly handsome with his hair up, coated with expensive-brand hairspray and exquisite looking white suit and it makes him look like an angel. 

Literally, an angel. Baekhyun is not joking. He need to get his eyes check. How lucky he is to marry someone like Chanyeol? Deep inside him, a bubbly feeling named jealousy came wrecking in but he tries to control himself to not jump at the taller and glare at everyone who is staring at Chanyeol with gazes that only meant trouble for Baekhyun. Chanyeol look at Baekhyun unabashedly, giving him a smile that bedazzle the shit out of Baekhyun. 

He is beyond wrecked. 

"Sorry for taking so long, love. I just want to look good so you'll agree if I say I want to fuck out of your brains today since you look amazingly breathtaking today,  _Park_ Baekhyun." Baekhyun blushes warmly when he heard some of the staff at the boutique cooed loudly. Some of them even squeal in happiness. He is glad that his Chanyeol is only flirting with him and only him. No need to remind him who's his then. 

Baekhyun scoffs, "You want me to agree when you are looking like that? Are you stupid Park Chanyeol?" He replies hotly. At first, Chanyeol look kind of surprised but then, he eyes Baekhyun with vigor, excited for what is coming next. 

"Are you acknowledging me, Park Baekhyun?" Chanyeol teases. Baekhyun mentally groans. The staff there decided to spare Chanyeol's life by gushing him to change to get -  _a piece of Mr.Byun's ass_ \- that's what they said. Which Chanyeol downright agree and change his attire to his normal dank t-shirt and ripped jeans and ordered both of them the suits for their wed and dash out of the boutique to get to their home fast. 

"You only take 5 minutes to change back, Chanyeol. How impressive," Baekhyun mumbles. Chanyeol hardens his gaze at the road, fist clenching with Baekhyun's right hand. "I have no time, I need to undress you fast and quick. So I can devour you for lunch." Such words used to make him sputters in embarrassment but since he has been with Chanyeol for almost 4 years now, nothing can make him blush except the made love invitations from the taller. That, he can never NOT blush. Chanyeol who used to be an awkward tree has changed into a suave, macho looking man just for Baekhyun. But after that, he return to his dumb happy self again. Which Baekhyun really glad he did. 

 

 


End file.
